Jyder Break up
Warning! This is not canon, this is only for mine and Tori's own amusement, meaning, Jyder has not split up. Ryder: ''He starts to smoke (idk XP)'' Jagger: wrinkles his nose a bit I thought you stopped... Ryder: '''"No. Who told you that?" '''Jagger: ''shrugs'' I said I thought ''you did. No one told me. '''Ryder: 'He shrugs, throwing tha ciggeh away and getting out a shard of glass Jagger: eyes widen W-what are you doing with that? Ryder: ''He shrugs and pulls it down his arm, cutting himself, "Answer your question?" '''Jagger:' You idiot! What the hell! takes the shard out of his hand quickly and throwing it to the ground Ryder: ''He pretends to look innocent, "What?" '''Jagger:' growls ''Don't you play innocent. What were you thinking! ''grabs Ryder's arm and presses his sleeve to the cut Ryder: ''He pushes Jagger off him and glares, "I'll play whatever I ''want ''to play." '''Jagger:' glares back for a moment before shoving Ryder Ryder: ''He grins evilly, "Awww? Sassy bitch scared to play hardball?" '''Jagger:' continues to glare at him ''Sassy bitch? Oh no, I'm so'' hurt. Well, guess what, dipshit. I'm not scared at all. Ryder: ''He laughs and punches Jagger across the face :3'' Jagger: steps back a bit from the hit before punching Ryder in the gut hard Ryder: ''Since one of his powers is that he isn't affected by physical attacks for a small while, he isn't hurt, "So bored." '''Jagger:' punches Ryder again, but, seeing as it did nothing to him, stops You fucking jerk wipes blood off his nose Ryder: ''He smirks, "I said I was one, didn't I?" '''Jagger:' Yeah, but you were never one to me. Well, until now. Ryder: ''His smirks falters slightly, "And that means?" '''Jagger: '''You were never a jerk to me, until like 5 seconds ago, And you know what? I'm done. '''Ryder: 'His smirk is back to normal, ''"Fine. Be like that. You were too whiney anyway." '''Jagger:' bites his lip I'd rather be whiney than be a total asshole to everyone I meet. Ryder: ''He shrugs, "To each of their own." '''Jagger: stares at him Do you just not even care about ''anything? 'Ryder: '"What should I care about?" '''Jagger: '''We've just broken up and you're acting like you've wanted it to happen since the beginning. '''Ryder: ''He shrugs, in audible, cause really he's upset inside :c'' Jagger: laughs sadly Wow, you know, I thought you'd at least fight for me or something...Guess I was stupid, huh? Ryder: ''He looks over at Jagger'' Jagger: Well, I guess I should stop wasting your time turns around and begins to walk away Ryder: ''He watches for a few second before running after him, grabbing his hand and turning him around'' Jagger:'' '''looks shocked ''What do you want? '''Ryder: ''He looks down and whispers, "Y-You." '''Jagger:' shakes his head Stop trying to play games with me...I'm tired of it. Ryder: ''He looks down again and lets himself cry a tear, "B-But.." '''Jagger: 'looks at Ryder for a moment before blinking in shock ''Are you crying? '''Ryder: 'He looks up, exposing his tears :c Jagger: Don't cry, please don't cry hesitants for a second before hugging him gently Ryder: ''He hugs back whispering, "B-But I don't wanna lose you.." '''Jagger:' looks confused ''But before...you... '''Ryder: '"Was being stupid." Jagger: is silent for a moment But I thought you hated me... Ryder: '"I would never. Ever. Hate you." '''Jagger: 'hugs Ryder tighter, about ready to start crying '''Ryder: ''He hugs him back equally as tight, "I Love you." '''Jagger:' I love you too...I'm sorry, Ryder. Ryder: ''He kisses Jagger's cheek, "I'm more sorry." '''Jagger: 'looks down ''I know, but I was the one who overreacted. '''Ryder: 'He bites his lip, ''"Remember when I asked about the marrying thing?" '''Jagger: nods'' Yeah, I do.'' ''Why? '''Ryder: ''He smiles and reveals a small ring, "Can you guess now?" '''Jagger: 'eyes widen and he gapes at Ryder, before smiling ''Y-you really want to marry me? '''Ryder: 'He nods, ''"S-So...will you?" '''Jagger:' stares at him for a moment ''Of course! before kissing him'' Ryder: ''He kisses back as he puts the ring on Jagger's finger, picking him up, and spinning around :3'' Jagger: Smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ryder's neck and laughing as they spin I love you so much. 'Ryder: '"I love you more Jaggy." '''Jagger: '''Nope, love you more.